


A Story of Firsts

by EndlessExplorer



Series: The Wayne Family Chronicles [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Bat Family, Bat-Dad, BatCat Week 2018, Batfamily Feels, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, First Time, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, New Family, Newborn Children, Oral Sex, Protective Bruce, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Selina Kyle, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: A series of one-shots about firsts in the Wayne Family. These stories are non-canonical and non chronological. They are mostly fluff/family fluff but may contain M content or lemons but a warning will be given.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Firsts!  
> These stories are based in the universe established in my 'Bat and the Cat' and 'Bloom' fanfictions. If you haven't read them and would like some clarity, I would recommend reading them first but I'm sure that you can guess what they are about.  
> I'm aware that the characters contained within are written OOC but I like the idea of Bruce and Selina having a happy ending.  
> To any and all who read this or any of my works, I am eternally grateful.

Bruce pulled open the door to the bathroom and shielded his eyes against the aggressive light. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, Bruce walked in and after a quick toilet break, Bruce took a look at himself in the mirror. Deep dark rings circled his eyes and his hair was dishevelled… in layman’s terms he looked like shit.

Selina and Helena had been just come home from the hospital and that night after they were both sure that Helena had fallen asleep, Bruce and Selina cuddled for the first time in ages. There was no aggressive kissing or passionate make out sessions but rather some gentle hugging and soft whispers between them. Selina had wrapped her legs around Bruce’s and was using his bicep as a pillow while Bruce traced gentle circles on Selina’s thighs.

   “I missed being able to get this close…”

   “We were always able to get this close…”

   “I was huge! There was no way we were getting _this_ close to each other.”

   “We could have spooned?”

Selina looked up at Bruce with a glare on her face.

   “Bruce… how long have you known me?”

   “Years. And they’ve been the best years of my life.”

   “Yeah well, in that case, you should know that I don’t like spooning. I like being face-to-face.”

Selina started getting quieter.

   “Breath to breath”

Selina’s hand slowly travelled down Bruce’s bare chest. Selina was always skilled in eliciting hungry feelings in Bruce. Her fingertips would fuel him on, his senses electrified. Selina had gotten so close to Bruce that the tips of their noses were touching.

   “Where everything is within reach…”

Bruce inhaled sharply as Selina quickly cupped his cock before quickly taking her hand away again. A seductive smile slowly crawled it’s way across Selina’s face and in the blink of an eye, Bruce had Selina pinned beneath him. Selina began to slowly run her tongue over her lips and Bruce’s mind started running into overload. Surely Selina knew how much of an effect she had on Bruce… yes, she did, Bruce was convinced, and this was just ruthless teasing. Just as Bruce was about to leave a love bite on Selina’s elegant neck, cries started pouring from the baby monitor standing beside the bed. As Bruce was temporarily distracted, Selina flipped them both over and quickly buried herself beneath the covers.

   “Your turn _Bat-dad_ ”

   “How about we do it together?”

   “Nah-ah… I carried her for 9 months. After you do the night shift for that long, maybe then but not a day sooner.”

Bruce sighed as he slipped his feet into a pair of slippers by the bed. Feeling a warmth against his back, Bruce craned his neck to one side to give Selina a quick kiss.

   “If you hurry up, we can pick up where we left off…”

Bruce was now acutely aware of the fact that Selina was topless and that most of the heat was radiating off of her skin. Two hard points against his back also told Bruce that Selina was now braless.

Quickly heading into the nursery, Bruce gently picked Helena up and held her against his chest. Swaying slowly from side-to-side, Bruce hummed a gentle tune hoping that it would calm Helena down, but she continued to cry and fuss. Bruce thought that maybe Helena was hungry and headed towards Selina but as soon as his hand touched the door handle, Bruce reconsidered the idea and headed back into the nursery. Bruce bounced Helena in his arms as he tapped his chin trying to think of something that would help them both sleep. Spotting something on the shelf beside Helena’s crib, Bruce hurried to grab it but in the darkness of the room, Bruce stubbed his toe on the corner of Helena’s dresser.

   “Oh sh-!”

Bruce willed his jaw shut as he ground his teeth until the pain subsided. Breathing a sigh of relief, Bruce knew that Selina wouldn’t have left a body to find if Bruce had taught Helena such explicit language at such a young age. Bruce then noticed something else. Silence. Sweet, underappreciated, silence. Looking down at Helena, Bruce noticed that she had a toothless smile on her face and Bruce feared for his future.

   “You enjoy taking pleasure from my misery too eh? Like mother, like daughter I suppose.”

Bruce quickly grabbed his prize from the shelf and sat into the chair beside Helena’s cot. Lowering Helena into the crib, Bruce covered her up and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. After giving his prize a quick glance, Bruce turned it around to show Helena. It was a storybook. The covers were grubby, and the spine was in tatters, but the sentimental value of the book was obvious.

   “Your grandfather used to read these to me when I was younger. I loved them, and I suppose it had a bigger influence on me than I thought… the hero getting the beautiful girl… I used to think it was all fantasy. But you, Helena… you’re evidence that it is real.”

Helena stared up at her father with wide eyes. Blue staring into blue and Bruce couldn’t help but smile. Flipping a switch, the mobile above Helena’s head began to give off a gentle tune, one that was barely audible above a murmur and turned his attention to the book in his hand.

   “In keeping with our goal, let’s start with a classic, Sleeping Beauty…”

Bruce cleared his throat.

   “Once upon a time…”

\--

Selina cracked open an eyelid. Shivering slightly, Selina realised that she had fallen asleep practically naked, on top of the duvet. Slipping on her nightgown, Selina also noticed that Bruce was nowhere to be seen. Wrapping her robe around her, Selina went searching for Bruce. Hearing a snore rumbling from Helena’s room that was far too deep to be from her daughter, Selina pushed open the door. Sleeping beside Helena’s cot, shirtless, and with a storybook lying flat across his chest, was Bruce. Picking up the book, Selina couldn’t help but smile. After taking a quick picture with her phone, Selina pressed a kiss to Bruce’s lips. Bruce’s eyes shot open and Bruce quickly noticed Selina pressing her finger up against her lips. Taking Selina’s hand, Bruce allowed himself to be silently led out of Helena’s room and into Selina’s awaiting arms.

   “Sleeping Beauty? I hope you were talking about me?!”

   “Of course, haven’t I vanquished enough dragons to prove that to you?”

   “Real smooth Bruce. Now come on, let’s go have breakfast before Helena wakes up…”  


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Selina go on their first date since Helena's been born...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!  
> Sorry about the times its taken to put this up but what can you do...  
> Warning: This is quite explicit. It is my most explicit piece ever written so if you don't like smut or lemons, you may not like this. There is a warning as to where this start to get explicit but I hope that whoever does decide to read this, enjoys it.  
> Please leave a review or a comment on what you think.  
> Thanks always,  
> EndlessExplorer

Bruce looked at his wristwatch. If Selina didn’t hurry up, they’d end up missing their reservation, but Bruce had learned long ago that you don’t rush Selina. Looking to his left, Bruce saw Helena with a bright toothless smile as Alfred bounced her in his arms. Tonight, was special because it was Bruce and Selina’s first date night since Selina had given birth. Bruce had a few things planned but all that planning would end up going down the toilet if they didn’t leave soon. Bruce tickled Helena under her chin as he took another look at his wristwatch.

   “There is no need to worry about Miss Helena tonight. You and Selina have fun tonight, I’ll make sure the young miss is clean and well rested. What time should I expect you two home tonight?”

   “I’m not entirely sure. I mean I might have a time to tell you if _someone_ would hurry up”

Bruce leaned down to rub his nose against Helena’s;

   “But we can’t rush Mommy, now can we? Daddy wants to live long enough to see you graduate at least…”

Helena grabbed Bruce’s nose and laughed at the look of mock pain Bruce was showing.

   “You know Bruce, that I could hear you complaining upstairs…”

Bruce turned to spot Selina walking down the grand staircase wearing a new dress and Bruce’s jaw was left hanging. It was a black figure-hugging dress up as far as the top of the bust. The neckline and sleeves of the dress were a black lace, and along with a platinum necklace and heels, Bruce felt his mouth going dry…

   “Bruce, it’s bad manners to gawk at someone. But I’ll be nice, and I’ll leave it slide this time…”

Selina slid her hand along Bruce’s jaw and pressed it shut. Turning her attention to Helena, a wide smile broke across Selina’s face as she blew a raspberry onto Helena’s stomach. Helena was reduced to a laughing fit and Bruce couldn’t help but smile. Selina looked ridiculously beautiful in the dress though and Bruce found himself dreaming of ripping it off of her to get at the goddess contained within, but Bruce stopped himself. He was a gentleman, a loving husband, and father. He’d only rip it off if Selina asked him.

   “Now Helena. You be a good girl for your grandpa Alfie or no kissies for a week. Got it?”

Helena looked confused for a moment before grabbing a piece of Selina’s hair and giving it a hard yank. Bruce couldn’t help but laugh which earned him a glare from Selina. It might have been safe to, but Bruce couldn’t stop.

   “No need to worry ma’am. I was able to manage Master Bruce when he was this young. So far, miss Helena has been easier.”

Despite Alfred having a reassuring smile on his face, now it was Selina’s turn to laugh. After Bruce and Selina pressed a kiss to Helena’s forehead, Selina grabbed her purse and taking each other’s arm, they left. As Bruce drove on into Upper Gotham, Selina started applying some make-up using the mirror in the BMW.

   “Not that it really matters, but how come you didn’t put that on at home?”

   “Well I wasn’t about to cover Helena in lipstick marks, now was I? The lipstick marks I’m gonna leave on you…”

Bruce swallowed hard, earning another laugh from Selina.

Parking outside a new restaurant named ‘La Petit Monsieur’, Selina quickly pressed a kiss to Bruce’s cheek.

   “That’s mark number one…”

While Selina had been pregnant, she had read an amazing review of some new French restaurant in town and badly wanted to go. Bruce had called in a couple of days later and after finding a perfect spot, decided to book the table. The spot was in the corner of the restaurant, in a quiet little alcove. No windows for people to watch them from. Their own little space for the night. Tonight, was the first opening they had.

A valet quickly took the keys off Bruce before he and Selina walked inside. Seeing the length of the queue, Selina seemed dejected. Bruce led Selina up as far as the maître’s desk.

    “I apologise sir and madam, but we are fully booked tonight. Would you like to make a reservation?”

    “I already made a reservation. Under Wayne.”

The maître looked through his book and gave a wide smile as his finger landed on their name. Plucking two menus from the stand beside him, the maître led Bruce and Selina inside. Selina could feel the people in the queue leering at her, jealous that they had managed to get a table, but she didn’t care. Bruce could feel Selina’s nails dig into his arm with excitement. If she was happy then Bruce could write the night off as being successful. Bruce stopped smiling when the maître led them to another corner booth beside a massive bay window.

   “I’m sorry but I actually booked that table over there in the alcove.”

The maître flipped back through his book, shaking his head slowly.

   “I’m sorry sir but this is the table that has been booked under your name. That table is currently being used.”

Selina could feel Bruce getting tense. Selina patted Bruce’s shoulder.

   “Bruce it’s fine. We’re here aren’t we? A seat’s a seat, isn’t it?”

Bruce pulled out Selina’s seat and after she sat down, he sat beside her. The maître quickly walked off and after a minute or so, returned with a bottle of wine, urging Selina and Bruce to enjoy the free bottle. While Selina directed a thankful smile to the maître, Bruce was peeved at the mix-up. After their order was taken, Bruce and Selina were left alone, and Bruce deflated slightly as he prayed that there was no more hitches in his plans for the night.

     “Why are you always so gloomy when your plans don’t go to plan?”

Bruce stared at Selina. A mischievous smile could be seen past the edges of the wine glass she was drinking from. She was teasing him…

    “I can’t help that I enjoy when things all go according to plan… and I can remember a time when someone used to almost get a sadistic joy from screwing up all of my plans.”

Selina placed her wine glass back down on the table and began to stroke Bruce’s arm with one hand as she rested her head in her other open palm. Bruce always felt an overwhelming sense of calm when Selina would start these gentle touches.

   “Thanks Bruce, for tonight…”

   “Always.”

   “I love Helena more than anything, but I think some time just to ourselves is needed…”

**-Warning: Lemon past this point-**

Bruce was nodding his head slowly when he suddenly felt Selina’s foot rubbing against his leg. Selina was smiling and chatting animatedly, but Bruce’s eyes began to bug out as Selina’s foot steadily travelled from his lower shin… to his thigh… and finally stopping just shy of his groin. Between Helena and various other factors, both Bruce and Selina had been going through a bit of a dry spell, so it wouldn’t take much for things to quickly escalate. Seeing what Selina was wearing and how well it looked on her had started Bruce down a dangerous path. Bruce tried to telepathically plead with Selina to stop what she was doing but in the shine of Selina’s emerald eyes, Bruce could see that sadistic joy rearing its head.

_‘She may kill me… but it’ll be worth it.’_

As Selina took a sip from her wine glass, her foot began to stroke Bruce’s thigh. Slowly, Bruce’s torture started but Selina’s face didn’t show any of her devilish intent. Bruce’s muscles tensed as he tried to supress his base instincts, but Selina knew exactly how to take him apart, piece by sensuous piece. Feigning worry, Selina leaned in close, her hand pressed against her face.

   “Bruce are you alright? You seem so pent up and tense…”

If Bruce wasn’t putting enough force on his brain that he was in danger of a haemorrhage, he’d be impressed that Selina was able to lean across the table all without stopping her sensory attack on him. Selina knew exactly what was wrong with Bruce and the mirth in her eyes told Bruce stories. Selina was ecstatic at how easy it still was for her to do this to him and it excited her to no end. Selina also made sure to give Bruce a generous look at her cleavage as she leaned forward and pressed a hand to Bruce’s forehead. Bruce had been shot, stabbed, electrocuted, drugged, beaten, and almost crippled but nothing could compare to the pain and pleasure he was feeling at the minute. Years of mental training and physical fortitude were all being used to their extreme to hold Bruce together and Selina loved it.

    “You should just leave it all go… release all your stresses. Empty it…”

A waiter soon arrived with their starter and in a heartbeat, Selina’s tease stopped. Bruce watched as she flashed a brilliant and beautiful smile as she eagerly accepted her meal. Bruce held either side of the table to steady himself as his heartbeat began to come back down and his blood began to flow to the other parts of his body again. Bruce fidgeted slightly, trying to give his now aching groin some more room inside his trousers. Deciding to fight fire with fire; Bruce looked up at Selina. Lowering his voice to a growl, Bruce shot back at Selina with a mischievous smile of his own.

    “You’re going to pay for that…”

    “I hope so…”

Selina leaned in again and kissed Bruce just below his ear.

     “Show me how frustrated you are… make me scream Bruce. I don’t want either of us being able to walk tomorrow.”

Selina gently ran her tongue along the area that she had kissed a couple seconds earlier. As Selina sat back to enjoy her meal, Bruce could see that the mischievous look in her eyes had been replaced by a raging sense of lust and wanton attraction. It seemed that Selina didn’t like their dry spell either…

The rest of their main course was eaten with a bit of gentle banter between them. Once their dishes were collected, Selina ordered a single piece of tiramisu from the menu. Once it arrived, Selina swiped a fork from a nearby table, moved over closer to Bruce, and started to feed him the dessert. Bruce found it to be a little strange but that didn’t stop him from enjoying it. The cake was well worth it but at one point, Selina got a bit of cream smeared on Bruce’s cheek. Bruce chuckled and went to grab his napkin but found his hands locked by his side. Turning to Selina, Bruce noticed that the fork had been placed down on the plate and Selina was so close to Bruce, that he could feel her breath on his face. Taking a quick glance that no one was looking at them, Selina licked the cream off of Bruce’s face before she kissed him on the lips. Bruce replied in kind and everything else seemed to fade away as both Selina and Bruce were only aware of one thing; each other. When their lungs burned for oxygen, they broke apart and they both knew what was gonna happen next. Beckoning their waiter, Bruce handed him two crisp, hundred dollar notes and told him to keep the change. Smiling, they both stood up and left. Holding her hand, Bruce led Selina down the street towards a seemingly plain building. Walking down the alley beside it, Bruce found a keypad, keyed in a number, and watched as a partition opened to show an elevator.

    “Safe house” was all Bruce said before he walked in, pulling Selina inside and into his arms. Before the doors closed, Bruce had Selina pressed up against the side of elevator. Bruce pinned her in place and started pressing kisses wherever he could. Selina craned her head up, allowing Bruce more access to her body. Selina tried to talk but she was starting to lose rational thought and instead seemed to be talking in between breaths.

    “Come… on Bruce. I…I…I want you… to destroy… me. ”

Bruce stopped for a second to take a look at Selina. It was true that Bruce didn’t like the dry spell, but it seemed that Selina seemed to hate it even more. Selina’s eyes were shut tight and she was biting on her lip so hard that Bruce thought she might hurt herself. Selina seemed to growl when she realised that Bruce had stopped. Just as Selina was about to open her mouth to say something, Bruce had shoved his tongue into her mouth and for once, quickly beat Selina in their usual game for superiority. Bruce’s cock twitched at the sight of Selina and Bruce quickly found himself getting drunk on lust. His movements were sloppier and more forceful but at the same time, this lust was different. This was a lust of love. Rather than just wanting to have sex, Bruce wanted to make love to the woman he loved and who loved him back. He wanted to show the mother of his daughter that he still found her as awe inspiring and as jaw droppingly beautiful as the first night they met. If Selina wanted a night to remember, than that is what Bruce would give her.

Selina was drunk. Drunk on what, she wasn’t sure, but it was powerful. Could it be all that free wine from the restaurant? Maybe it was Bruce? A tantalising mix of his sweat and expensive aftershave… or maybe it was her own head after going into sexual overdrive. When Bruce had pressed Selina up against the side of the lift, she wanted to spread out like a star and give him full access. Selina wouldn’t have cared if Bruce simply ripped her dress in two… with his big strong hands… and they have sex right there on the floor of the lift. But no, Bruce had pinned her hands up over her head and had started kissing her all over. Selina’s skin was electrified, and her senses were on overdrive. Every featherlight kiss was a tease and sent a single spark to her very core. She had pure lightning running from her head to her toes. Selina could feel herself getting increasingly wetter as Bruce continued and, in an effort, to calm the raging storm that was her own body threatening to tear itself apart, Selina began to rub her legs together and hope for something. It worked for a short time, but Bruce quickly caught on and stuck his leg between hers. Selina couldn’t do anything… and she loved it.

Finally, the elevator bell rang, and the doors opened to reveal a rather modest apartment. Selina jumped up and wrapped her legs around Bruce’s waist as he carried her into the bedroom. Placing Selina down on the bed, Bruce stood back a minute and took off his shirt and jacket. Selina watched as Bruce crawled up the bed until their face were mere millimetres away. Bruce leaned in and again, their lips met in a flurry of passion. Supporting himself with one hand, Bruce slid his other hand behind Selina and pulled down the zip of her dress. Selina pulled her arms out and grabbing the collar of the dress with his teeth, Bruce crawled down the bed, slowly exposing Selina’s body. Bruce smiled when he saw that Selina had decided to not wear a bra under the dress but cocked an eyebrow when he noticed that she had also decided to forgo underwear. Bruce begun to wonder if Selina had all this planned out, but the sight of Selina naked on the bed before him quickly grabbed his attention. Bruce climbed over Selina and using his right arm to support him, leaned down and kissed Selina. Despite the raging energy in the room, this kiss was slow, passionate, loving.

Bruce continued on. From her lips, to her chin. Her neck, then her chest and breasts. Following the trail, Bruce passed her toned stomach and her belly button before finally coming to a stop, nestled between her thighs. Selina was wet and eager and for Bruce, the smell and the sight was intoxicating. Bruce pressed light teasing kisses around Selina’s entrance before Selina almost begged.

   “Bruce…please…”

Selina gasped loudly as Bruce buried two fingers deep within her. Keeping an aggravatingly slow pace, Bruce kept his motion and seeing Selina squirm was a sight to behold. Bruce could feel his own cock twitch almost painfully inside in his trousers but tonight was all about Selina. Selina took priority. Selina started mumbling in between shallow breaths as Bruce finally started to speed up and treated Bruce to a moan after he then buried an additional finger within her. Bruce’s pace quickened again and soon, Selina started to convulse as she was on the precipice of pleasure. Finally succumbing, Selina shook and screamed as she came all over Bruce’s hands. Bruce didn’t stop until Selina had rode out her orgasm, finally removing his hand and cupping Selina’s cheek with his other hand. Selina was trying her best to catch her breath and ease her racing heart but seeing Bruce’s hand, she soon got another idea. Clutching Bruce’s hand, Selina began to lick his hand clean. Keeping constant eye contact, Bruce watched as Selina cleaned his hand and then crawled over and straddled his lap.

    “That…That… wow. But now it’s your turn and you’re still wearing too much.”   

Selina stuck her tongue in Bruce’s mouth and Bruce was happy that she seemed to have her fire back. The strength and ferocity in which she was kissing him, Bruce couldn’t get enough of it and her. But in every aspect, Bruce was human and the simple fact of having the woman he loved, and especially the fact that she was as naked as the day she was born, bouncing slightly in his lap, stoked the fire inside Bruce. Selina sat back and laughed as she felt Bruce’s cock pressing against her firm buttocks.

    “Someone’s eager…”

    “I love you Selina more than I could put into words. Plus, you’re naked… Can you blame me?”

    “I suppose not… but let’s see if we can calm him down a bit, shall we?”

Kneeling on the floor, Selina grabbed either side of the waist of his trousers and pulled, hard. The button popped, and Selina pulled them off in the bat of an eye.

    “Before you say something, I’m pretty sure we can afford another pair.”

Bruce was about to retort but he found the words quickly died in his throat when Selina took his entire cock into her mouth and began to languidly bob, up and down. Glancing up, Selina could see that Bruce was leaning back, his arms supporting him as his eyes rolled back, making his pleasure even more obvious. Selina could feel Bruce pulsing in her mouth and her own libido started firing up again. Selina never told Bruce, but she had a fair idea that he deduced it, but over the course of her pregnancy with Helena, Selina began to both hate and fear her own appearance. Hate, that she seemed so massive inside in her own home or that her clothes didn’t really fit her; and fear that Bruce thought she was ugly. These feelings surprised Selina at first because she had always felt comfortable and sexy in her own skin, and Bruce had always told her that she was beautiful, but Selina put it down to her raging, erratic hormones. Seeing Bruce in such a state of ecstasy and hearing him growl deep within made Selina feel great… but she was far from finished. Slowly, Bruce moved his hands to Selina’s head and began to caress Selina’s jaw. Before Bruce reached Selina’s hair, Selina grabbed his hands and placed them back again at his side. Selina stopped and stood up, Bruce’s cock leaving her mouth with a ‘pop’. Bruce was completely at Selina’s mercy and it didn’t take much to get him to lie back on the bed. Bruce watched as Selina crawled up on top of him, straddling his chest for a minute before she turned around, giving Bruce a perfect view of her firm buttocks. Selina then sat on Bruce’s face and gave an excited shriek as Bruce’s tongue started spelling out the alphabet on her wet pussy. Lying almost flat on top of him, Selina took Bruce’s cock back into her mouth once again and together, they began to ‘69’.

It seemed that both Bruce and Selina’s bodies were getting tired from the endless teasing because it didn’t take long for that glorious fire to start raging within them both. Bruce found his hips gyrating almost perfectly in sync with Selina while Selina was almost crushing Bruce’s head between her thighs in an effort to drive his face deeper within her. Quicker and quicker they went, eagerly chasing their releases until finally…

   “Br…Bruce? I’m gonna-“

   “Me too!”

With a husky growl, Bruce felt himself empty inside Selina’s mouth. Bruce could see stars in his eyes as his body violently shook from the force of his orgasm. It almost felt like an out of body experience and Bruce didn’t want it to end anytime soon. Quickly remembering Selina; Bruce helped Selina reach her own release. Selina convulsed slightly as her body was overcome by pleasure. Selina landed down on the bed beside Bruce and they both laid there for a minute so that they could catch their breath.

    “Well… that was long overdue. New rule: never go as long as we did; ever again. I don’t care if we’re doing it in our eighties and you break your hip…”

   “Agreed but why would I break mine? You’re the reckless one. And plus; you’ll be as beautiful then as you are now… _wrinkles_ and all.”

   “If I could move, I’d hit you right now, but since you did such a good job back there… I’m letting you off the hook.”

   “I love you Selina… I hope you never forget that. No matter what happens, never doubt it.

   “I love you too Bruce, and I don’t. And another thing, if this is how date night is always going to be, we’re making this a regular thing…”

   “Agreed. Now, for one last thing…”

Slowly, Bruce stood up from the bed, his legs still weak from their earlier exploits. Sliding his hands underneath Selina, who was too weak to retaliate, Bruce brought them both into the bathroom and into the shower. Automatically, a gentle stream of warm water washed over them both and their aching muscles almost rang out in delight. Sliding down against the wall, Bruce held Selina as they sat on the floor of the shower and underneath the soothing water, they kissed for what must have been the hundredth time that evening. Like earlier this kiss wasn’t rough, or rushed, or even overly passionate. It was expressive, tender, almost like they were reaffirming their love for one another. Bruce held Selina slightly tighter in his arms as she lazily brought her own up to wrap them around Bruce’s neck. It was perfect. After twenty minutes, Selina and Bruce stood up and left the shower. Crawling underneath the covers, Selina was delighted that despite it being a safehouse, the bed was soft and comfortable. With Bruce being the big spoon, Selina snuggled in close beside him. Bruce wrapped his arm around her waist and together, they fell into a deep sleep.

\--

Bruce woke up and stretched. His body was still sore from last night, but it was a worthwhile pain. Worthwhile to see Selina in such a good mood and to see a smile on her face. Worthwhile that they finally ended their dry spell. Then Bruce noticed that Selina wasn’t in bed beside him. Sitting up, Bruce left the warmth of the duvet and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, searched for Selina.

Then he found her, and it was like a gift from god. Standing over the oven wearing just Bruce’s shirt; the bacon sizzling in the pan wasn’t the only thing that looked good enough to eat. While the shirt was a couple sizes too big, Selina must have had it tied in the front because the light shirt seemed to hug her curves. Suddenly, the spatula that Selina was holding fell to the floor and as she bent down to pick it up, Bruce was treated to a beautiful sight. He also noticed that Selina still wasn’t wearing any underwear. Looking at Bruce over her shoulder, Selina smiled but Bruce saw that mischievous look in her eyes. She had planned that little ‘show’… not that Bruce minded either.

    “Morning Bruce. Sleep well?”

    “It was the best rest I’ve gotten in a while. I feel nice and relaxed. You?”

    “Like you said, nice and relaxed… Want some breakfast? It’ll be ready in a minute.”

Bruce walked up behind Selina and wrapped an arm around her midriff while resting his head on her shoulder. Bruce kissed right behind Selina’s ear and she shivered slightly. Bruce smirked.

    “Yes please, but I have a question first.”

   “And what would that be?”

   “Why are you wearing my shirt?”

   “Well seeing as I don’t have any clothes here and I wasn’t about to go cooking in my new dress. I grabbed a shirt. I think it looks nice on me… what do you think?”

Selina started grinding gently against Bruce and was delighted when Bruce left out another deep growl, almost like it came from the base of his very soul. Selina quickly stopped and went back to cooking the bacon on the stove. Bruce’s spare arm snaked  around Selina and turned off the stove.

    “One thing confuses me though…”

    “What?”

Suddenly Bruce lifted Selina and dropped her onto the marble island in the centre of the kitchen. Selina shrieked slightly due to how cold the countertop was but quickly forgot about that when Bruce started rubbing her pussy.

   “As far as I can see, my breakfast is ready now…”

Breakfast was quickly forgotten as things just as quickly escalated. When they were finally finished, there wasn’t a single place throughout the entire apartment left clean or untouched.

\--

When Alfred noticed that neither Bruce or Selina had come home last night, he wasn’t surprised. Alfred knew that Bruce had places all over the city where they could have stayed for the night and they were also adults. They could do as they pleased. The Batcomputer alerting him to the use of a safehouse only reaffirmed his suspicions. What did surprise him though is when the Batcomputer alerted him to a couple instances of destroyed property in said safehouse, and when he received a message from Bruce asking if he could call to them with clean clothes for both of them.

With Helena cooing in the cradle beside him, Alfred laughed for a couple minutes before picking up the Wayne heiress and carrying her upstairs.

   “Well Miss Helena. I’ll try my best to shield your parents from you. There’s no need to traumatize you from such a young age…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of changing the title of this overall fiction because only doing 'firsts' kinda limits my writing options. If anyone has an idea on a name or any prompts for further chapters, please let me know.  
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts or ideas for a one-shot that they would like to share, please let me know.


End file.
